


Valentino Fucking Dies

by DarkCornerFiction



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor and his tentacles, Angel Dust eats Valentino, Angel literally ate Valentino's dick, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Cutting, Dark, Demons, Eating, Eating Organs, Gore, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Idea came up after seeing the Addict MV, Killing, Knives, Murder, Murderers, No Escape, Organs, Pain, Revenge, Sadism, Shooting, Shooting Guns, So does Alastor, Some comedy at the end, Tentacles, Torture, Vaggie would rather not know of what had happened, Written as a vent of sorts, because Alastor is Angel's mate in this, eating demons, radiodust - Freeform, vent fic, what can i say except
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: Angel has had it with Valentino being an all around awful person towards him, so he gets some help from his mate Alastor to finally kill him off.Literally what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Valentino Fucking Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I am a little squeamish and don't write gore, but with the venty mood I was in plus having had seen Addict and feeling that Angel deserves better, I produced this.

"So how are we doing this?" Angel asked, looking at Alastor.  
"Oh you'll see, this... this will be great" Al replied.  
Angel nodded and handed him the gun, he wasn't going to question this, he knew that Al, his mate, would know what to do and how to do it.  
Angel himself also grabbed a gun and a knife, sighing deeply to mentally prepare himself for what was about to go down.  
"Don't you worry my dear, I got this, and afterwards, we'll have ourselves a meal, and I think, it will be the best meal we've ever had!" Alastor said, trying to keep Angel calm, knowing that after so long, he would for sure freak out upon seeing this individual again, but this would be it, this would be the end.  
  
Alastor peeked out from the corner to spot the offender, namely, Valentino, just seeing him made Al feels a massive twinge of anger in his chest.  
"Say, should I torture him too?" Al whispered to Angel.  
"Oh absolutely" Angel replied, equally quietly.  
Alastor nodded, bringing up a tentacle that would sneak it's way up to Val, going unnoticeably around his leg, as he'd then bring up another one and push it around his other leg.  
  
He would seem too distracted to notice anything, and Angel grinned slightly from knowing what was going to happen, contrary to how nervous he had been before.  
Alastor would then bring up three more tentacles, one going around Val's waist and the other two around his arms.  
He might of have had suspected something by now, but it seemed to of have gone by unnoticed or uncared for as Al had not been seen.  
  
"And now, we attack, he wont be able to hurt you, I wrapped him up" Alastor said.  
Angel nodded, drooling lightly at the thought of murdering and torturing this bastard.  
"Oh now you're getting into it" Al chuckled.   
Angel chuckled back.  
"You know it babe!" he said.  
"Did I mention these are angelic weapons? There is no way he will survive this" Alastor mentioned.  
"Oooooh booooy, niiiiiceeee!" Angel said, grinning wider.  
  
Alastor pointed the gun towards Valentino, despite being at a distance, he still had good aim.  
"Steady now baby~" Al grinned wider as he got it into the perfect position, pointing it at a spot on Val's chest that wouldn't immediately kill him so that they later could torture him while he's alive.  
"Gotcha~" Al said as he pressed the trigger, the shot would rapidly make it's way across the room, rapidly enough that there would be no chance to escape or dodge the bullet, not that he even could given the tentacles, and it would soon find it's way into Val's chest.  
There was a scream, and an attempt to escape, but as Alastor constricted his tentacles tighter, there was no chance of escape.  
  
"Well, he's all yours~" Alastor purred, walking out from the corner as Angel followed.  
"Alastor!?" Val groaned, the pain from the shot was nothing like anything he had ever felt before, given that it was angelic, it was slowly tearing him apart in the spot it hit.  
"Not so big now eh? I thought I'd give you a little... treat, given what you had done to my dear~" Al purred, the feelings he had for Val were truly sadistic, with intent to hurt him till he'd die.  
"Angel!? Alastor why!?" Val questioned, the burning from the shot catching him off guard till the point he stopped moving.  
"Because he deserves BETTER!" Alastor approached him and bit him on the neck, making him bleed, he would surely be dead within minutes with a bleeding like that.  
"You... can't do this to me... I am too powerful, you can't..." Val said, but truth to be told, he was weaker than Alastor, and now, partially paralyzed too.  
"Oh is that so? Cause it would seem that big boy isn't so big anymore~" Alastor purred, then he'd let Angel approach.  
"Don't worry baby you're safe I promise, have fun~" Alastor's purr got deeper as he said that.  
  
Angel nodded, taking his knife and giving Val a slash across the chest.  
There was another scream as the burn got more intense.  
"No mercy dear~" Alastor said, shooting the bottom part of Valentino's leg, pushing another tentacle around his neck as Val struggled to try and move.  
"Struggle once more, and I'll constrict~" Al said.  
Angel then put his teeth into Val's arm and started tearing, tearing off a fair chunk of skin which he would then swallow.  
Val screamed and out of instinct, tried to struggle his way out, Alastor constricted the tentacles, which would cut off his air supply for a couple seconds before he released it.  
"I suggest you don't if you value the last seconds of your life~" Alastor said.  
  
Angel then took his gun and shot Val in his ribs.  
But then he got this idea and went down on him, grabbing his dick.  
"A... Angel what are you... I thought you wanted to kill me?..." Valentino questioned.  
Angel would take his dick into his mouth, and it would seem like a blowjob, but then he bit, bit and tore at his dick, and he kept tearing until his dick was no more.  
The scream coming from Valentino would be so extreme the entire club would surely hear it.  
Angel swallowed the chunks of flesh remaining of his dick.  
"And now, you have nothing to pester me with anymore, your pride is gone, and so are you~" Angel said as he dropped the gun and the knife, aiming himself for the chest, tearing up a bigger gash with his teeth and claws.  
Once his chest was open, he tore out his lungs, cutting off his air supply completely, although he still seemed to be somewhat alive even after that.  
Alastor grinned and walked closer, grabbing one of the lungs and tearing at it before eating it up.  
Angel would do the same to the other one as he then aimed for the heart.  
  
"A... Angel please..." Valentino groaned, it seemed he indeed was alive.  
"Food doesn't speak~" Angel said and he tore into the heart, tearing it out and holding it in his mouth, Alastor would bite into the other end of the heart, allowing them to share Val's blood as Valentino would scream and slowly die.  
After that, Angel took his gun, and shot him multiple times in his abdomen and chest, and Val's head would tilt to the side as he died.  
Angel would drink some of the blood and so would Al before Alastor bagged him up, ready to get his corpse home as food.  
"How was that, Mon Ange?~" Alastor purred, nuzzling Angel's bloody cheek.  
"It was great! I don't even usually eat organs but holy hell some kind of instinct was brought out when I saw his lungs and heart as a chance to cut off his air supply!" Angel grinned wide, teeth bloody from the feeding.  
"Well, one could certainly say you DO eat dick!" Alastor laughed.  
Angel laughed.  
"Literally, I ate his dick!" Angel said.  
The two would laugh for a while more before walking back home to the hotel.  
  
 **Extra**  
"Alastor what's in the bag, what have you done?" Vaggie asked with concern.  
"Oh just been killing, but rest assured, this one wasn't innocent at all, it was merely a mercy kill for someone else!" Alastor said happily.  
"For who? and Whom?" Vaggie asked, now getting more worried.  
"Oh, my dearest Angel of course!" Alastor said.  
"Wait was that the answer to question one or two?..." Vaggie visibly cringed.  
"One of course, I wouldn't kill Angel!" Alastor said.  
"Oh thank-... but WHO did you kill then?" Vaggie asked.  
"A certain offender" Alastor pointed out.  
Then Angel ran into the hotel behind him, having had overheard the conversation.  
"Oh he killed Valentino, I was a part of it, you'd be surprised at just how good dick tastes!" Angel said.  
"I'm sorry what?" Vaggie cringed more.  
"I ate his dick! Literally!" Angel laughed.  
"I'm sorry for asking..." Vaggie walked away, unwilling to talk about... whatever that was...


End file.
